


What Do We Love, the Memory

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: "I don't love you," Church says.





	What Do We Love, the Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This was an old 300 words or less tumblr prompt I refound while going through my writing tag.  
> This ended up a very personal interpretation of Epsilon's relation to Texas and one I often think about.
> 
> She's not an evil woman. But I always felt Texas was a flawed one and I love her for it.

“I don’t love you,” Church says.

“What?” Tex turns her head to him. “After all this time and that’s what you say to me.”

“I’m living a memory, Texas. I was in love with a memory.” He curls his fists looking away. “But you were never how I wanted you. I wanted you kinder, gentler. To stay. But you came back with roaring fists instead.” He laughs. “How fucked up am I to remember the woman I love as someone who beats in my face, right?”

He looks back and she’s gone. A memory still there, but he’ll never force it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd tag things as nonbinary Epsilon but not this time. Not much room for that.  
> Anyway. It had been some time since I posted anything to my ao3. My writing muse has been awful so I might just post some older works and do more writing practices.


End file.
